Is love forever?
by PotterCullen89
Summary: Harry Ginny begin dating, and begin a wonderful love. But what will become of it?
1. Prelude

_Prelude_

_It is the end of Harry's 7__th__ year at Hogwarts. Voldamort was just defeated by Harry. During the extensive duel, Hagrid was killed by a stray spell sent off by Voldemort himself. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and the whole Weasly family and many other Hogwarts students come to the funeral and grieve the loss of Hagrid. _

Sitting by a lonely tree on the Hogwarts grounds, Harry Ron and Hermione gaze at the soft sunset to the west. "Do you think things will be different?" asked Hermione softly. "Everything is always different. But this time, it will be for the better." Said Ron as he gracefully grasped Hermione's hand. Even though they had not mentioned it, Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were together. He could just tell by their chemistry. "Even though Hagrid is gone, life will still go on. It will be difficult and tiring, but He died for a good cause, and that's all that matter." Said Harry.

Harry stood up and began to walk towards the lake. As he approached it, he saw the silhouette of someone a few feet away. As he walked towards them, he knew who it was. "Ginny…" she turned around at his voice. "Oh Harry!" Ginny pulled Harry towards herself and they held each other in an embrace. It felt like heaven. They had not seen each other for six whole months. It had felt like ages since they had seen each other. "I missed you so much Ginny." Harry held her for what seemed like ages before he let go to look into her eyes. They were still the same. They were still the same, the sparkle still living it them. Harry touched her hair. Her long red hair was still as soft and smelled just as sweet. Her smile was still as big and bold as ever. " I'm so proud of you." Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry smiled. He had heard nothing as important as that. "Ginny, I want ask you something" "Yes…?" Ginny smiled. She knew what was going to be asked. "Will you be mine?" Ginny nodded softly. Harry pulled her in tightly and kissed her soft lips. It was the truth, Harry and Ginny were finally together. There was a soft clap in the backround. Ron and Hermione appeared out from under the tree. "Finally!" said Ron. "Hagrid would have loved this." Said Hermione, a tear coming to her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

_Sorry for not spell checking in 1st chapter didn't stop to notice. Sorry!_

_Chapter 1… Two months later…. August _

A bright green light came from the fireplace of the Weasley household. Harry stepped out of the threshold and brushed the dirt off of his cloths. "Hello?? Mrs. Weasley? Ron? Ginny?" Harry walked through the house finding no one in sight. Upstairs he heard the faint sounds of the ghoul pounding on the pipes. Then, before Harry could react a small, soft hand covered his eyes. "Don't say a word." Ginny pushed Harry lightly and guided him up the stairs. She giggled as he tripped over a few stairs here and there. "Ginny what…" "I said don't say a word." She poked him in the stomach.

As they reached the fourth or fifth floor (Harry lost count) Harry was turned to the right and pushed through a door. The soft hand uncovered his eyes. In the small room, candles were lined around on shelves and on the two windows. The bed was neatly made, and the room smelled of cinnamon. "Ginny what is this?" Harry turned around. Ginny was wearing a small, light green nightgown with a same color robe over it. The gown and cover were made of silk. Her long red hair was down and nothing in it. Her eyes glimmered. "I want this to be the best day of our lives." Ginny spoke in a very soft whisper.

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry. "Mum and Dad are on vacation. Ron and Hermione are at Hermione's parents having dinner. And everyone else is with their significant others." Ginny said. "I love you Ginny." Said Harry. He walked closer to her. He put his arms around her waist, pressing himself up against her. "I love you too Harry." They kissed softly. Ginny took off her cover, leaving herself only in her thin strap nightgown. She reached too Harry's waist, and pulled his shirt over his head. She threw in on the floor.

"Ginny..."

"Shh..."

"But are you sure?"

"Positive. I love you. And that's all that matters right now." Ginny pushed Harry onto the bed. He sunk in slightly. Ginny sat down beside him. She stared at his nicely built body. Harry put his hand between the crooke of her neck and cheek. He pulled her in, kissing her hard. Ginny pressed herself against him, never wanting to leave his clutch. Harry put his over arm around her waist, making them even closer together. Ginny slowly lay down, Harry following in suit. They began to kiss even more passionately. Harry pulled away and opened his eyes. He found himself looking at the most beautiful sight on earth. Harry lay on his side, unbuttoning his pants. He pulled them all the way off, leaving his self in nothing but his boxer/briefs. "Ginny, you are the most amazing, wonderful and beautiful human on this planet. I never want to be with anyone else." Harry said. He pulled himself on top of Ginny, leaving room for her to breath. "Oh Harry. I love you, and I would never want to do this with anyone else." Ginny pulled Harry in, kissing him forcefully. Harry held her face with both hand, pressing his body into Ginny's. Ginny could feel his erection through his boxers. Ginny grazed his excellently built body over him, touching all that she could. She then opened her side drawer and pulled out box. "Harry, Harry. I just wanted to tell you, there over here when were ready." Harry looked over to the right and saw a box of protection. "Ok. Good. Because I don't have any." They both lauphed slightly.

They began to kiss again. More passionately and forcefully every second. Harry moved his hand up and down Ginny's body, touching it with such love that it sent chills through out both of them. Harry pulled away. "Are you sure?" Ginny smiled with that familiar glimmer. "Yes." Harry leaned on his side again and pulled away his boxers. Ginny sat up slightly and removed her gown. They both looked at each other. Harry looked up and down her body. He had never seen anything so radiant. He touched her soft creamy skin everywhere he could. Ginny touched Harry's body and kissed his neck. Harry then pulled himself on top again and began to kiss Ginny on the neck. He began to kiss around her collar bone and down her chest. Harry grazed each breast so slightly that Ginny sighed oh so very quietly. Harry kissed her stomach all over, and then moved back up to her lips. They pulled in for a kiss so forcefully that Harry slid inside of her. Ginny moaned loudly. Harry began to move back and forth slowly. He began to moan also. As he moved in and out, Ginny felt a twinge of pain. "Ow." She said softly.

Harry pulled away suddenly. "Are you ok? Am I hurting you? Oh I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry Ginny.." said Harry. "Harry, Harry, Harry! Please! It's ok. It's supposed to hurt for me the first time. It's ok. Please just come back." Ginny touched his cheek. She pulled him in again. He moved on top and began again.

Harry started slowly again, but became more rapid. Harry moaned more and more as Ginny moaned. "Oh, Ginny I love you." "I love you too Harry." They said while their love was thrust together. As just as Ginny was feeling more pleasure than pain, Harry thrust in hard and yelled in pleasure. He pulled himself away slightly and panted. "Ginny that was amazing. It was the most amazing experience of my life." He smiled and kissed her dry lips.

He lay next to her, rubbing his hand on her damp stomach. "Harry." "Yes…" said Harry looking up into Ginny's gorgeous eyes. He smiled, but then saw a look of horror on her face. "What is i-" "We didn't use protection." Harry looked over at the non-opened box of protection. "Oh…bloody hell…."

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Harry, what are we going to do? I mean if it happens, I'm still at Hogwarts and- oh Merlin! I still have one more year. This would ruin our lives and" "Ginny, just calm down please! We don't know for sure, and it's just our first time." Said Harry. Ginny got up rapidly and ran across the hall to the bathroom. Harry ran after her, but he had a door slammed in his face. "Ginny! Ginny, please. It's ok. Even if it does happen, it's not like I'm going anywhere. Or you aren't either. Ginny listen. I love you. Please open the door, I want to see you." Harry jiggled the handle, having nothing come of it. He reached for his pocket for his wand, but he realized he was nude.

The door creaked open. Ginny was standing with a towel over her body. "I'm too young. I'm only going to be seventeen in a few months. I can't have baby that early in my life. I wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts anymore too. It would ruin me." A tear fell down Ginny's cheek. Harry wiped it away. "It would ruin both of us. But we would be together, Ginny. I know we would be young, but we love each other and that's all that would matter." Harry walked into the bathroom and pulled Ginny into an embrace. He tilted her head and kissed it, sending a sensation through Ginny's body. Harry kissed her lips ever so slightly, and then looked into her eyes. "Everything will be alright." He smiled, and so did Ginny.

All of the sudden, Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Oh fuck." Said Harry. He closed the door as lightly as he could and pressed his ear against the door.

"Ron, Ron! Shhh don't walk so loud, Ginny is probably asleep. It's twelve at night silly." Hermione's voice rained through the hallway. By the sound of it, Harry and Ginny could both tell they were piss drunk. "Oh bloody hell! Ginny could wake up for all I care!" Ron said. He and Hermione laughed so loudly it would have woken the whole house if everyone was asleep. They heard them climb the one more flight of stairs. They heard the door slam to Ron's room. Harry and Ginny tiptoed across the hall to Ginny's room and closed the door.

"Ok here's what were going to do..." said Ginny. "Were going to get dressed and walk down stairs and go out onto the back porch. We'll wait for them to either fall asleep or come downstairs. Then we can go back up here and sleep." Ginny kissed Harry and took off the towel. Harry watched her walk, her body moving back and forth. He couldn't help but look and see how beautiful it was. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a long sleeve shirt and a black skirt. She pulled them on. "Harry, stop staring and get dressed!" Ginny whispered. Harry laughed and walked over to the bed and grabbed his clothes. Ginny was dressed and began to walk out the door. Harry followed, just putting his shirt over his head. He then ran into Ginny. "Ow Ginny, what is it..." Harry pulled his shirt up, leaving himself in his jeans with no shirt on. But, having his shirt on would have been more pleasing with the site in front of him.

Ron was standing three feet away from Ginny's room. Harry looked at Ginny. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyed began to well up with tears.

"Ron, it's not what it looks like"

"Not what it looks like?! Ginny, Harry is putting his shirt on, and your hair is all jostled. What the bloody hell does it look like then?" screamed Ron. His fists were clenched and was breathing hard.

"Ron, please understand. I just came over and well I love her"

"I don't want to fucking hear that you shagged my sister! Even though you bloody well did! And it's only been what, two months? What the hell are you two thinking?" Ron yelled even more. Behind Ron, Hermione appeared with a fire whiskey bottle in her hands.

"What is all the commotion about?" Hermione asked smiling. But they she saw Harry, half naked. "Oh, that's what it is about."

"Ron, please calm down. I'm not a child; I know what I'm doing." Said Ginny tears running down her cheeks and onto her neck.

"You are too a bloody child! You're not even seventeen yet! And you've only been dating for two months. I swear Harry; I'm going to punch your fucking head in." Ron advanced on Harry.

"Ron stop it!" yelled Hermione. She pushed him away, and held him back against the opposite wall.

"She's my sister!"

"And he's your best friend!" said Hermione. Ron was panting, looking back and forth to Harry and Ginny. Harry moved over to Ginny and pulled her in. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried more and more. She looked up, and Harry saw the most evil look in her eye.

"I love him." She said with the force of one thousand fires. Ron slowed down his breathing and pulled away from Hermione. He walked passed Harry and Ginny and walked into her room. He saw the candles lined around the room. He saw her silk night gown lying on the floor.

"It was planned." He whispered. He turned and looked at Ginny. "You planned this." A tear then fell down Ron's cheek. "I can't believe my baby sister…" he couldn't say anymore. "I'll just go…" "Ron please!" Ginny walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Ron shrugged it off. "Leave me alone Ginny!" Ron pushed her away and ran upstairs. The door slammed behind him. "Hermione, can you talk to him?" asked Ginny. More and more tears streamed down her beautiful white face.  
"I don't know what I can do. I will try. I promise. I understand where he is coming from though. You're his only baby sister, and Harry is his only good male friend, and you too just made love. He will eventually get over it. It was bound to happen soon anyways." Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny. "Just don't think of it. He will calm down soon." Hermione kissed Ginny's cheek. "Harry, just don't bother him." Hermione hugged Harry and then walked upstairs.

"Ginny, come here." Harry pulled her in. "He's just being over protective. It will be ok. He'll be over it by tomorrow. And plus, he's piss drunk." Said Harry. He kissed her forehead. "But, what if I have a baby? All my brother's will be like this. They will literally kill you." Harry looked at her. She was right. Her brother's would maul him to death. They would never understand it from their side.

"Let's not think of that right now."

"But it might be true! We have to think of it Harry!" tears began again in Ginny's eyes. "Fine, if you don't want to think of it, just go home! I don't need that." Ginny walked into her room and slammed the door. "Oh Ginny please! I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"Go home Harry! I'll see you tomorrow at the dinner at Fred's house!"

Harry walked quietly down the stairs. He walked into the living room and pulled a handful of flow powder out. "Apartment complex four in Hogsmead." The rush filled Harry's nose as he flew through many fireplaces between the Weasley's house and his home. When he landed in his fireplace, he walked out, sat on his couch, and grabbed his fire whiskey from the table. He took a sip. "What if this does happen?"...


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Oh I think Harry is here!" said Fred running to the door. "Hey Har- Is that you?" Harry's hair was more messed up as usual, and his eyes were blood shot. He was wearing a white tank top with little stains all over it and his jeans had many holes. Harry was not properly dressed for a family dinner, nor was he in any shape to be anywhere. "Is Ginny here?" said Harry, a little louder than usual. Harry pushed Fred out of the way and made his way into the living room, stumbling over a table and a flower pot. "Ginny!" said Harry as he saw her in the living room. Everyone turned around. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, George, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie all looked in astonishment to see Harry in such a state. Ginny stared for a few moments before getting up.

"Harry maybe you should come outside with me." Said Ginny. She tried to pull him outside.

"No! I want to talk to your family and to you." Ginny pushed him.

"No, Harry please."

"No! I will talk to everyone if I damn well please!" yelled Harry. "Maybe you should come outside. Come Harry." Said Ron pushing him even more.

"NO!" Everyone stood still and stared, silent. "I love Ginny! I love her more than anything else in this world. She is everything to me. Even though it's only been two months, I know I will marry this young, beautiful woman." Ginny stood five feet away, staring motionless. The whole family sat looking intently from Harry to Ginny.

"Harry, dear, we can talk about this more sometime later. You should go back home and sleep." Said Mrs. Weasley, getter up and pressing her hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm letting the whole family know how I, well we, feel. We feel we love each other. And even though you may not want to know this, we made love" "Harry!" Ginny ran towards him, and literally pulled him out the front door. She pushed him off the porch and he stumbled and leaned against the house. "What the bloody fuck are you thinking Harry Potter? Coming here piss drunk, and confessing to my family we had sex! You can't do this! Next thing you know you'll be yelling to the whole world that I might be pregnant!" "No, dear, I believe you did that for yourself." Ginny froze. She turned around to see her mother in the doorway, and the rest of her family filling onto the porch. Ginny's cheeks turned bright crimson and tears streamed down her cheeks. "I, well mum, please understand, I, what I mean to say is, is that" "Oh Ginny, we know what you mean to say." Said Charlie. "You got my little sister pregnant!" yelled George.

Then, as if a lightning bolt struck the earth, all five Weasley boys who were attending the dinner ran down the porch steps towards Harry. Bill reached him first, and punched him straight in the gut. "Bill!" yelled Fleur. She started to run to stop the fight, but Fred pushed her out. Harry tried to fight back, but he couldn't with five men fighting him.

Ginny ran towards the fight. "Stop! Please, Bill don't punch him!" Fred then pushed Ginny out of the way as he did for Fleur. "Bill, hold him!" yelled George. Bill grabbed Harry in an arm lock and held him against his chest. "Don't you touch my sister!" yelled Charlie as he punch Harry straight in his eye, breaking his glasses into a million pieces. "Stop it! Please! You're hurting him!" "Shut it Ginny!" yelled Charlie. Fred tore the glasses away and punched Harry in the other eye. "Shows you right. Having sex with my sister!" George then punched him in the gut twice, leaving Harry hunched over. Harry tried to kick him away, but George kicked him in the shin. Harry screamed. George laughed.

Then, as if he was in line at Gringotts, Ron walked up slowly. He lifted Harry's head and looked him straight in the eye. "I can't believe you. Two fucking bloody months." Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders and thrust his knee into Harry's crotch. Harry leaned over, and began to moan. "Now you can never ruin any other girl's life." Ron walked back into the house. Bill threw Harry to the ground and kicked him in the face. His nose began to bleed. "Bill!" Ginny ran over to him and began to hit him in the chest. "How could you hurt him like that? He didn't do anything to you bloody thirsty animals!" Bill lifted Ginny and moved her out of his way. "He ruined your life." He whispered. Bill then walked into the house, with Charlie, Fred and George following. "You five can go fuck yourselves! You selfish have-wits!" yelled Ginny. George slammed the door.

Ginny ran over to Harry lying on the floor. By this time he had fainted from all the pain. He was laying motionless, blood flowing from his nose and a cut under his left eye. "Harry! Oh Harry. I'm so sorry. Harry please wake up!" Ginny took his hand, the only part of Harry's body not bruised or bleeding, and kissed it. Ginny got up suddenly and walked towards the porch. "Mum! Dad! How could you let them do this to him?" She walked up the steps and thrust her face into the vicinity of her parents. "They probably broke at least four of his bones, including his nose, and they made him faint from pain! He didn't kill someone!" Ginny yelled. Her mum or dad didn't move an inch. "You will never see him again. And if you choose to disobey us, we will choose to lose you." Said her father. He turned and walked into the house. Ginny turned to her mom. She began to cry. "Mum, please. I love him." "You heard your father." Her mother also turned away and slammed the door.

Ginny stood for a few moments. She could not believe her family. They were disowning her for loving someone and making love to them! It was more than Ginny could take. She fell to the floor, letting go of all she was holding back. She cried for what seemed like hours when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see Hermione and Fleur. "We are going to help you." Said Fleur. Hermione and Fleur grabbed Ginny under the shoulders and helped her up. "We will go to my home. I have medical supplies there. That way we won't have to answer questions at the hospital." Said Fleur. Hermione wiped away Ginny's tears. "I understand Ginny. We'll take care of him. It will all be ok." Said Hermione leading her over to Harry. "Thank you." Whispered Ginny. She took Harry's hand, and then as fast as the spell was said, they were standing in Fleur and Bill's living room.


	5. Chapter 4

_This chapter is a tad bit boring. I had of little writes block close to the end. The next chapter will be better, I promise!_

_

* * *

__Chapter 4_

_Ginny sat at the Gryfinndor table in the Great Hall. It was two days before Christmas. She sat silently staring at the letter her mother sent her. _

'_Dear Ginny, I do not want to tell you this, but Ron, Hermione and Harry will not be home for Christmas. They are still searching for Voldamort, and it becomes harder and harder every day. I understand if you do not want to come home from school for Christmas, if you do not want to, dad and I will come and see you. With love, Mum.'_

_Ginny looked at small, black owl that had sent the letter. It was not the family owl, Pig, because the family could not be sending the same owl all the time. The security had become more and more terrible in the past months. _

"_Who is the letter from?" asked Ginny friend Janice. She was a year younger than her, but had befriended her in spite of her lonleyness. "Oh, it's from my mother. She was wishing me a Happy Christmas." Ginny quickly stuffed the note in her pocket. "Oh, that nice! My mum sent me a letter yesterday. She and my dad are going away to some Pacific Island for Christmas, but I didn't want to go." Said Janice, while taking a sip from her orange juice. Ginny took her fork and began to play with her scrambled eggs. "Not hungry huh?" asked Janice. "Mh? No, not really. I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to get upstairs and rest." _

_Ginny got up from her seat and headed towards the doorway. Then, out of absolute surprise, a huge puff of smoke engulfed the doorway. A few students in the hall screamed or yelled. As the smoke passed, all were silent. Then, out of the smoke walked Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Oh my Merlin!" Ginny screamed. She ran towards the three and jumped on Ron. "Ginny!" they embraced each other. Ginny had never missed her brother more. She let go and hugged Hermione. "Oh Ginny! I missed you so much!" said Hermione. She kissed her cheek. Then, Ginny turned to Harry. She stared into his soft, green eyes. "Ginny.." whispered Harry. Harry took her face into his hand and pulled her towards him. "You look even more beautiful then I remembered." Said Harry. Ginny smiled. Then, as if Harry had been away for years and year, he kissed her so pastionatly that she shuddered from head to toe. The as if a wave passed through the hall, everyone began to clap. Ginny turned bright red. "Come on, lets go to the common room." Said Ron._

"Harry…Harry…" a soft voice was calling his name. Harry's eyes fluttered open to find a beautiful pair of brown eyes looking at him. "Oh you woke up! Fleur, Harry woke up!" said Ginny. Harry tried to sit up, but his head felt light, like a cloud. "No, please Harry do not move." Said Fleur appearing in front of him with a glass with a brown liquid inside of it. "What is that?" asked Ginny. "It's a potion for his broken nose and his two broken ribs. They will heal over night if he drinks this." Fleur shoved the drink infront of Harry. "How do you know how to make this?" asked Harry taking a sip, he chringed at the taste. "I'm training to be a healer, silly." Said Fleur giggling.

"Harry woke up!" said a voice from down the hall. Harry recognized it has Hermione. "Oh Harry!" she hugged him. Harry hissed in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I was just hoping you would wake up soon." Harry finished the rest of the potion. "That was horrible." He said. "Well atleast you'll be better by tomorrow." Fleur took the glass and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm so sorry Harry. I had no idea it would go to that extent.." "It's alright Ginny. You didn't do anything." Ginny looked at Harry. Both of his eyes were beginning to turn a dark blue and yellow, his lip was cut in three places, and his nose was a little crooked. A tear formed in Ginny's eye. "Oh, sweetheart, please don't cry." Said Harry, raising his hand to wipe away the tear. A snarling pain went throughout Harry's body. He moaned. "Oh Harry." Ginny kissed his forhead. "It's alright. I'll be fine."

Fleur appeared in front of Harry again with another glasss. "Here drink this also. You will get a terrific night's sleep is you take this." Harry took the drink from her hand. "Goodnight Harry." Ginny sniffled and smiled. She kissed his cut lips, and he kissed back, as hard as he could. "I'll see you in the morning." Harry slipped the glassed on his lips and gulped down the horrible liquid. And, just as fast as he drank it, he was fast asleep on Fleur's couch.

_Smoke rose from the ground. Harry was standing in a dark orchard. In the middle was a pedestal with golden swordt, shinging. "The last horcrux…" Harry began to walk towards the pedestal, but with every step, he seemed get farther and farther away. "This is a trap." Said Harry quietly to himself. Just then, a scream came from his right. _

_Harry ran towards the noise, and found himself running through a thick forest. A bright green flash streamed throughout the forest, and he saw a glimps of what seemed to be a duel. Another scream rendered through the trees. He ran harder and faster. Just then, a red spark sored into the sky, revealing a scene of terror. Voldemort was standing inches away from Ginny's body with his wand pointed at her. "Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort. "Ginny!" yelled Harry running towards the body. Harry knelt down at her side and laid his head on her chest. "Oh Ginny. I love you." Whispered Harry. Harry turned around excepting to see Voldemort, but saw a mirror instead. In the mirror was Harry standing holding a wand. "It's what is supposed to happen." Said the other Harry. Harry himself ran towards the mirror and slammed his fists into the glass, shattering it. "I love her!" _

"Fleur, come quick, I think Harry is having a fit!" Ginny yelled. On the couch, Harry was twitching with such force that the couch was even shaking. "It's the potion. It sometimes gives the drinkers nightmares. He such be fine." Said Fleur, checking his pulse. "But it looks horrible." Said Ginny taking Harry's shaking hand. "He'll be out of it in no time."

"What is all the noise about?" asked Hermione, appearing in the Living room. "Harry is just having a nightmare. The potion can have that effect on people." Hermione stared blakley at Fleur. "He just got out of his nightmare fits. He was doing so well." Said Hermione. "It's just the potion." Said Fleur. Ginny kissed his hand. "Harry, please wake up. Everything is alright. There is no danger here or in your dream." Ginny whispered. Hermione and Fleur hardly even heard it.

Harry stopped confulsing. "Oh, thank Merlin!" said Hermione. Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Ginny? Ginny, are you alright?" said Harry, franticly grabbing for Ginny. " I'm alright. It was just a nightmare." Ginny said, taking Harry into her arms. "It was just all so real." Said Harry, tears streaming down his face. "Everything is alright." Said Hermione rubbing his back.

Harry pulled away suddenly. "Fleur, if were in your house, where is Bill?" Fleur stopped and turned around. "He flooed in about two hours ago and saw you on the couch. He stormed into my room and told me he wasn't coming back here until you were gone." Said Fleur reaching to feel Harry's forhead. "He seems to be feeling better. Let me just see if his bones are healed, and you can take him back to his house Ginny."

Fleur pressed against Harry's ribs. "Does that hurt?" "No." Fleur moved up to his face. "His nose is still a little off center, but it's not broken anymore." Fleur said. She smiled. "He's ready to go home." Harry stood up, feeling a little light headed. "You'll feel dizy when you first get up for a few days. You took a lot of hits to the head." Said Fleur. Harry staighted himself, and looked into the mirror over the mantel. "Oh bloody fuck. I look horrible." Harry's eyes were still a little black and blue, and his lip was still cut in two spots. "You'll heal in no time!" said Hermione hugging Harry.

"I'll come by tomorrow and see how you are, and bring some more potion over." Said Fleur. "Ginny, please floo over if anything is wrong." Said Fleur straighting the couch. "Yes, and call me floo me too if you need anything. I'm going to try and talk to Ron about this whole situation. Maybe he'll come around." Hermione said. " I highly doubt that. Well, thank you both for helping so much." Harry hugged them both.

Harry and Ginny walked over to the fireplace and each grabbed a handful a floo powder. "You can go first darling." Said Harry. Ginny stepped into the fireplace. "Apartment Complex Four in Hogsmead!" Ginny said. Harry stepped into the fireplace as soon as Ginny disappeard. "Apartment Complex Four in Hogsmead!" Harry rushed through fireplaces, finally landing in his own. Harry walked out and dropped onto the couch. "Harry, you have mail from the ministry." Said Ginny, handing him a large envelope. "Oh, this must be my exceptence letter for Auror Training." Harry pulled out his wand and opened the envelope.

"_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted for training as an Auror. We believe with your qualitfication and your accivments, you are highly suitable to be an Auror. Please arrive at the Ministry at Eight O'clock a.m. on September 12__th__. We highly await your response by owl. Have a wonderful rest of the holiday, and we hope to see you soon!"_

_Sincerely, _

_Alastor Moody, Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic._

"Oh Harry, that is wonderful!" Ginny yelled delightfully. "Yes, it is isint it?" Harry hugged Ginny. "Oh Harry I'm so proud of you!"


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't written in quite some time. I've been busy cleaning my room and thinking about the new movie and the book. I apologize to all fans!_

_Chapter 5_

"Hey Harry! Where is my Hogwarts uniform? It was in the trunk, And I asked you to go through that to find my wand." Said Ginny rustlings through her trunk. For the past two days, Ginny had been moving her stuff into Harry's flat, she was moving in for the rest of the summer, and for has long after that has it took to win her family back.

"Gin, I have no idea. You might have left it in your drawers at home." Said Harry cooking a fine meal of macaroni and cheese. "Well, I don't know. Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" asked Ginny sitting down on the couch pulling the chess board from underneath. "Sure. Something better to do then play chess all day, and make love I suppose." Harry laughed. Harry pored a large portion of Mac and cheese into two bowls. "Oh goody. Macaroni and cheese yet again." Said Ginny moving to the kitchen table. "Oh, be quite. I can't cook much of anything else, and right now I have no money." Harry said, sitting down across from Ginny. He took his dug his fork into the noodles and took a big bite. Harry spit it back out. "Oh bloody hell. I didn't cook the noodles enough."

"Harry, darling, it's not that hard to boil water, put the noodles in, and make sure they get soft enough." Ginny touched her wand to the bowl and the dinner disappeared. "Well, we just have to go out to dinner then." Said Harry walking to his bedroom to get the floopowder. "Harry, lets just stay in for the night. We have some bread and meat, we can make sandwiches." Ginny followed Harry into the room and sat on the bed. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" said Harry sitting next to her.

"Umm, I don't know Harry, maybe that I'm pregnant and I still have one year left of school." Ginny laid back and stared at the ceiling. "Oh. Yeah right. Well, we'll just have to hide it." Said Harry. Ginny looked at him confused. "Hide? I was thinking more along the lines of dropping out."

"Drop out! You can't drop out! It's your last year, and you're doing so well!" Harry said taking Ginny's hands. "It's not the right thing to do."

"Well, do see any other girls at Hogwarts pregnant? No, and I don't want to be the only one." Ginny rubbed her stomach. "I can't believe there's someone in there. It's amazing." She looked into Harry's beautiful green eyes. "We made a human being." Ginny smiled. It was the first time she had had nice though about the baby.

"I know, it's an amazing thing. And it will be even more amazing when he or she comes into this world." Harry smiled. He put his hand on top of Ginny's. "You need to go to school, and we won't hide it." Ginny looked up in shock. "We shouldn't have to hide it Gin. It's our baby; we made it because we love each other. This will all be ok. And when he or she comes, you'll come out of school early." Harry cupped Ginny's face and kissed her forehead. "This child we change our lives, for the better. It won't be bad." Ginny smiled.

"Thank you Harry Potter."

"You're welcome Ginny Weasley."

* * *

In his room, Harry sat on the floor packing old books and cloths into boxes. "Why do I have so many books? Wait, never mind. Hermione." Harry laughed to himself. When Harry was by himself fighting Voldemort, Hermione would send him book after book. Journals, biographies, fiction novels, even muggle books. Her excuse was that he might get lonely and these books would take him to other worlds where he would not be lonely.

All the sudden, Harry heard someone appear in the fireplace. Harry walked out his room and headed to the living room. "Ginny? Is that you? Did you get the rest-What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks. There in his living room was Ron.

"I came to apologize." Said Ron through his clenched teeth. "Oh, don't sound so heart broken Ron. You might crack you teeth." Harry turned and walked back to his room. He could hear Ron following him. "Don't be so stuck up." Harry swiveled around. "Me? Stuck up? You've got to be joking. If you're just going to make bloody jokes you can go back to the Burrow." Harry sat back down on the floor, organizing books from cloths.

"Look, I really came to apologize. I know what I did was over the top" "Over the top!" Harry suddenly stood up and faced Ron. "You and your crazy brothers broke my nose and two of ribs! Not to mention my two black eyes and all the cuts and bruises. And you almost destroyed my parts!" yelled Harry. "We're her older brothers Harry! What do you expect of us! You got her pregnant!" Ron yelled back. "Oh my Merlin Ron! It was an accident. Oh, and had you even thought that maybe I wasn't the only culprit. Ginny was there too Ron!" Ron stood still. "I-I never though of it that way." Ron sat on the bed. "Well, now you got a whole new perspective. Good job. Can you leave? I don't think Ginny would like it if you were her." Harry sat back down.

"Look, I want to really apologize now. You've been my best friend for eight years now. I don't want to lose it. Since you've starting dating my sister, I've wanted you two to get married. I wanted you to be my brother in law. It's just, my brothers and I are very protective. We don't want anyone to hurt her, and with your past, and present for that matter, we got a little over protective."

Harry turned around slowly. "So you think I'm dangerous?" Harry stood up. "Well, I don't know mate. It's just, Voldemort still had stupid bloody followers and..." "You don't think I'll protect her! I defeated him Ron! You don't think I can protect Ginny from his fucking followers!"

Harry pushed Ron. "Harry stop! You have to understand..."

"Oh, I fucking understand! You and your bloody brothers think I'm dangerous!" Harry pushed Ron again.

"If you think I'm so fucking dangerous, then get out of my bloody house before I hex the fuck out of you!" Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it towards Ron.

"Harry!" Ginny stood in the door way of the bedroom. "Ginny. I was just apologizing." Said Ron. He turned around.

"Y-you think the love my life can't protect me?" said Ginny. "We'll, no, it's just..."

"Get out of this house." Ginny whispered through clenched teeth. "Gin, please understand..."

"I said get out!"

Ron pulled out his wand and disappeared.

"I can't even believe my family." Ginny sat the bed and covered her face. "It's ridiculous!" yelled Harry. He picked a book and threw it against the wall, but before it could hit, it froze in mid-air. "No destroying our home." Ginny said. Harry sat on the bed across from Ginny.

"Everything will be alright." Said Ginny. "That is the first time I have ever heard you say those words." Harry leaned over and hugged Ginny. "Well, I want everything to be alright, so I guess I'll just say it out loud. That might do the trick."


End file.
